


The Singer, Not the Song

by onedirectioninthetardis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Bisexuality, Chaptered, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags later, Los Angeles, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Reality, but it'll be a continued story, idk how long it will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectioninthetardis/pseuds/onedirectioninthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savanna just broke up with her girlfriend. Alyssa just wants her to feel better. That's why she brings her to LA for a "relationship rehab" trip, full of alcohol, food, and shopping. They don't intend to meet an unfamiliar Australian rock band on their first night there, but they'll definitely make the best of it.</p>
<p>ALL OF THE BOYS WILL HEAVILY BE IN THIS STORY FYI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. strip

Alyssa’s pov

“It’s killing me to see you so down, Sav,” I mumble, taking a sip of my daiquiri. My best friend is sat across from me in an unfamiliar Los Angeles bar, sulking over her most recent breakup.

“I hate to ruin your trip; I’m just in no mood to pretend that I’m happy,” she chokes out. It’s been years since she let anyone get as close to her as she allowed Skylar.

“No, don’t say that. This trip is for you. We’re here to get your mind off of her and help you move on!” I’ve been trying to encourage her since we got onto the airplane, but all she’s been having is a lot of cocktails.

“Well,” she shrugs, glancing around for the bartender, “At least there’s booze.”

“Hey,” I reach over, gathering her hand in mine, “We’re going to have a great time, and it won’t be _just_ because of alcohol. We’re going somewhere tonight. Where do you want to go?”

She scoffs, forcing the fakest smile I’ver ever seen, “This isn’t going somewhere?”

“No, silly!” I exclaim, “I mean somewhere fun and exciting. A club or something.”

“You know I hate clubs. I hate dancing in a crowd of sweaty people,” she shudders at the thought, so I move onto the next idea.

“How about the beach? We always love the beach at night!” My voice can’t get any cheerier, and it’s probably only making things worse.

“Listen, you’re going to have to talk about it at some point,” I say flatly, “So, when’s it gonna be?”

She sighs, getting the bartender’s attention and silently ordering another glass from across the bar, “Here’s what I’m willing to say right now. I miss her, I’m sick of crying, and maybe I wouldn’t mind bar hopping tonight.”

I smile warmly, “That’s good for now.”

 

.........

 

“No! You don’t understand! It’s not like, in phases-“ Savanna explains in extremely slurred words, “It’s just that I meet someone and I like them, and sometimes it’s a man and sometimes it’s a woman.”

We’re at our fourth bar, and we’re both quite gone, Savanna much more than me.

“It just seems like the last few were all girls,” I yell over the loud music.

“I suppose so, but not on purpose,” she screams back. We’ve been at this place for a while now, and the live band is fairly decent.

“What do you like about girls specifically?” I ask, because I honestly want to know. Having a best friend who is bisexual is interesting, really, because I get a glimpse into all types of relationships.

“I don’t know,” she softens her voice as the music quietens a bit, “I guess there’s just something to appreciate about how dainty girls can be. And then, sometimes they surprise you, and their just like crazy in bed. Girls are more unpredictable, but they’re also more dramatic. Guys can be assholes, but they typically don’t realize it. When girls fight, they pick their words wisely and say every last thing you didn’t want to be reminded of. Women are just so beautiful, though, so they can get away with being bitches.”

“Well,” I finish my drink and slam the glass down excitedly, “You should show me why women are so hot. Let’s go to a strip club.”

“Hell no,” she begins and I just continue to nod. She knows how I get when my mind is set on something.

“Yes! We’re going to a strip club. Some famous one, I don’t know. And it’s going to be fun, and I am so paying for you to get a lap dance.”

She simply whines, but doesn’t try to argue. We pay our tab and step outside to find a taxi.

 

...........

 

“Alyssa, I’m not going in,” she protests, but still follows me out of the cab.

“Yes, you are,” I start walking, ignoring her huffs and puffs. We googled ‘strip clubs in LA’ and literally got so many results that we just picked the one with the best ratings within a reasonable location.

“Can you believe that people actually sign onto google, and leave reviews for strip clubs?” I ask, trying to change the subject from her lack of desire to walk inside. 

The bouncers don’t ask for our ID’s, which kind of makes me sad. I could totally pass for under eighteen, I think. Maybe it’s just because we’re obviously wasted, and typically teenage girls aren’t attempting to go to female strip clubs in the middle of the night.

When we enter, I’m surprisingly impressed by what I see.

The place is lit up with a sort of pink tint, but the club is actually nice. It isn’t very busy right now, but that’s probably because it’s three in the morning, and most people are probably home sleeping. There are customers, though, and the space is vast, much larger than anything I’ve seen back home. Not that I frequent many strip clubs back in Colorado.

“Alright,” I start, “Let’s find a spot, and then I’m getting you a lap dance.”

“No! Come on, can we please just get a drink?” She pleads, and just knowing that I got her into a strip club is honestly enough for me.

“Alright, grab a table,” I usher her toward the main room and she picks a table as far away from the large stage as possible. I laugh to myself and sit next to her, looking around for someone to take our drink order, not that we need more drinks.

“Excuse me!” I call after a girl dressed as a kitten, carrying a tray. She turns around and smiles cheekily before approaching us.

“Hello, how are you two lovely ladies tonight?” She purrs, actually purrs at us, and I’m hardly able to prevent my laughter.

“We’re wonderful, babe. Now, I think we’d like a couple rounds of tequila shots, please,” Savanna orders before I can. In the back of my mind, all I can think of is the terrible hangover I know she is going to have tomorrow. She’s had at least double of what I’ve had.

“Sure, I’ll just need to see your licenses,” the waiter requests, and I excitedly pull mine out.

“I was so disappointed that I didn’t get carded at the door!” I admit, smiling brightly, already deluded with alcohol. I just turned twenty-one a couple months ago, and it’s still exciting to me.

After she checks our ages, she walks away, ensuring that she will be back shortly.

“Alyssa, I’m wasted. Why did I just order shots?” Savanna laughs hysterically, tears forming in her eyes from delirium. 

As I begin to laugh with her, uncontrollably taken over by the contagion, I slim girl advances in nothing but a sparkly pink bra, matching thong, and heels that look impossible to walk in.

“Good evening, ladies. My name is Jewel. How are things?” Her voice is raspy, sexy even.

“Erm, good, I guess,” Savanna glances over to me, confused, “Drunk for sure. I’m sorry, but I’m a bit low on cash. So no lap dances for me, even though you are lovely, Jewel.”

I chuckle to myself and watch my best friend drunkenly flirt with a stripper.

“Well,” Jewel moves closer to Savanna, swaying her hips slowly, “It’s your lucky day, because your lap dance has already been paid for.”

Savanna glanres at me and I shrug defensively, “I haven’t left your side! I swear it wasn’t me!”

She looks around and Jewel straddles her lap, regaining her attention, “I’ll tell you who it was after the dance. I’m sure he’s going to come over here anyway. He told me that you’re the hottest thing he’s ever seen.”

Savanna scoffs, resting her hands on the sides of her chair, “What drugs is he on? He’s surrounded by strippers.”

Jewel giggles and rests her hands on Savanna’s shoulders, dancing fluidly without much focus, “Well, strippers aren’t most people’s type, love. Now, you’re allowed to touch. He paid for that.”

Savanna’s jaw drops and she looks my way. I shrug and hold back my laughter as our waitress returns with four shot glasses of tequila, slices of lime on the edge of each. I take one, throwing it back in one gulp, and following it with a sliver of lime. Savanna is too preoccupied to take a shot, her hands trailing up Jewel’s bare thighs. 

The dance ends almost as soon as it started, and Jewel steps back, pointing to the other end of the room, across the stage, “F.Y.I., your secret admirer is the kid with the green hair over there.” 

She walks away before we can even spot him, but, in following her gesture, we easily find a group of young guys sitting at a booth. They’re all watching us intently, but quickly shy away when we catch their gaze.

“Dude, what the hell?” Savanna laughs, “They’re kids!”

She’s obviously being dramatic, but they have to be younger than us. Most of them, at least.

“Do we go talk to them?” Savanna slurs, and I almost forgot how drunk we are.

“You should! He bought _you_ the lap dance,” I snort and bring another shot to my lips, grimacing when I tasted the tequila on my tongue. 

Savanna leans over and takes both of her shots away from the small tray, drinking them in succession, both in less than ten seconds. She coughs, shuddering at the taste, “I’m not going over there alone. You’re crazy.”

I look up and find that only two of the boys are left seated. There were four before if I remember correctly, which perhaps I don’t. And then, I see the other two walking toward us, the one with the green hair, and the one with the bandana.

“I don’t think you’ll have to,” I finally respond, “He’s coming to you.”

Savanna clears her throat and tries not to be obvious as she turns to look in their direction.

“What do I do? I don’t remember how to flirt,” Savanna’s eyebrows furrow, as if this is a legitimate problem when I just watched her fondle a stripper.

“Shut the hell up and just be yourself,” I lean back, waiting for the impending conversation to unfold before me.

“Hey,” bandana boy speaks first, Australian accent already obvious “I’m Ashton and this is my mate, Mikey.”

Ashton extends a hand in my direction first, and I take it briefly, nodding for him to continue.

“Anyway, Mikey here bought your friend a lap dance on a dare, and he’s a bit mortified because he’s been falling in love from afar. Some sap he is, but,” he turns to Savanna, who is just sitting stunned, “he’s really a great guy, so I hope the stripper didn’t ruin his chances.”

I butt in, laughing much too hard, “Oh, she loved it. You have no idea. If she had a dick, it would be hard as a rock.”

Ashton lets out a breath that he had apparently been holding, sitting down in the chair next to me confidently, still speaking to Savanna, “Well, you’re welcome, then. The dare was really my idea.”

Mikey finally speaks, still standing awkwardly behind his friend, “Yeah, but I did pay.”

Savanna giggles, scooting over to make room for another chair, “Pull up a seat, cotton candy hair.”

He seems surprised by her response, but quickly drags a chair from the table behind him, sitting down and scooting it closer to Savanna.

“I’m Savanna, by the way,” she waves curtly and crosses her legs. I’m glad she took the shots before they came, because I can tell that she’s much calmer. Not to mention the rest of the alcohol she’s consumed this evening.

“Michael,” he responds, forgetting that he had already been introduced, his voice quiet, “So, you liked the dance?”

She cackles, pulling at her skirt, “Very much so, but you should have saved it for yourself; I’ve decided to take a break from girls.”

I can physically see Michael gain confidence, even if it’s all for show, “Does that mean you’re taking a break from sex?”

Savanna blushes, still trying to act bold, “Of course not. I don’t have a death wish. Just need a break from girls is all.”

“Ah,” eh leans closer, “but girls are so wonderful!”

Savanna smirks, blinking frantically, and I can tell that she doesn’t know what to say.

That’s always my cue to save her, “Leave her alone about it, kid; she’s getting over a break-up.”

He glances at me, smiling, “Well, in that case, you know-“ he rests his hand on her knee and she leans into his touch. He speaks deeply close to her ear, “I’m not a girl.”

I shake my head at the terrible attempt at picking her up, and then laugh audibly when I can see that it’s working.

Ashton pulls me out of my own mind, brushing his hand lightly against my arm, “So what’s your name, babe?”

“Alyssa,” I state matter-of-factly. I don’t show interest, but I have to admit that he is cute. Very cute in a boyish way. He’s got dimples as deep as trenches, and his eyes just seem kind.

He takes a quick glance in the direction of our two friends, who are now kissing in the middle of a strip club, and looks at me pointedly, “How about we leave them be and you can come meet our other friends?”

I take a long look at Savanna, who is too caught up in this kid to acknowledge me, and all I can think is, “good for her”. This is why I brought her to L.A. Well, not exactly this, but it’s a start.

“Sure,” I stand up, ruffling Ashton’s hair, “Lead the way, bandana boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments please? xx


	2. meet(not-so)kewt

LUKE’S P.O.V.  
  
  
When Ashton starts to walk over with the girl I have been eyeing up for nearly an hour now, I start to fidget with my shirt. I glance over to see what Calum is doing, but he’s just staring at one of the dancers, totally enthralled in her movements. Ashton approaches our table then, pulling out a chair for our new guest.  
  
“We’re back; well, I am. Mikey’s a bit preoccupied, but I brought a friend,” Ashton smiles cheekily. He would be into the same girl as me. And it wouldn’t be the first time.  
  
Her hair is dark, and her eyes are the perfect mixture of dark and bright. That doesn’t even make sense, but it’s the only way to describe her eyes. She sits down across from me and grins to herself confidently. At least I think it’s confidence she’s exuding. Maybe it’s a false front, but she seems comfortable with a bunch of strange guys in a strip club. That has to be confidence.  
  
“So, this is Calum,” Calum waves absently as Ashton introduces him, and Perfect Eyes simply nods.  
  
“And this is my boy, Luke,” he ruffles my hair, just because he knows how much I hate it. I sneer at him, but recover quickly with a smile.  
  
“Hi,” and that seems to be the best I can come up with at the moment and I hate myself for it.  
  
“This is Alyssa, by the way,” Ashton adds.  
  
I nod and just continue to stare at her. I can’t imagine what she thinks of me; I’m awkward and quiet, and I’m much to obvious about my staring. I should probably stop.  
  
“So,” Ashton leans onto the table closer to Alyssa, “Tell me about yourself.”  
  
She shrugs and leans over, meeting him in the middle clumsily, and obviously drunk, “Not much to tell, I guess. Savanna and I are from Boulder, we’re students, and I would like another drink!”  
  
I smirk adoringly as Ashton looks around for one of the waitresses. The girl rolls her eyes before nodding. She’s been a bit irritated by us all night, because we’re obviously not drinking, so the only money they’ve made off of us has been from some bar food and that lap dance Mikey bought for Alyssa’s friend. I’ve already made a mental note to leave a significant tip.  
  
“What about you guys, then? You’re obviously from Australia, but why are you here?” her words are slurred, but she gets her point across.   
  
“Well-“ I begin, but Ashton interrupts. I’m sure it isn’t on purpose. We kind of started talking at the same time.  
  
“We’re in a band. We’re actually here for a few shows,” he smiles proudly.  
  
“Well,” she pouts, obviously impressed, “That’s pretty cool. Where are you playing?”  
  
“We’ve got two nights sold out at The Forum,” Ashton grins, and before I can cut in and assure her that we’re not all pretentious assholes, Calum cuts in.  
  
“Stop bragging, Ash. It isn’t cute,” Calum rolls his eyes and focuses his attention back on the dancers.  
  
“Anyway,” Ashton ignores the advice and continues, “We’ve got the first show tomorrow night. Would you and your friend be interested in coming?”  
  
Alyssa simply shrugs, “I guess it depends on our hangovers. You’ll have to text me tomorrow and see if we’re up to it.”  
  
Ashton just nods and slides his cell phone over to her so that she can save her number. I try to hide my growing jealousy.  
  
As if on cue, the waitress with cat ears comes to our table, leaning onto the empty chair Mikey had previously occupied.  
  
“I already told you guys that I can’t sell you alcohol if you’re under twenty-one,” she reminds us, and Ashton grows physically red from embarrassment.  
  
“No, kitten,” Ashton attempts to recover himself with overconfidence, as usual, “Our new friend, Alyssa, would like another drink.”  
  
The waitress glances over and smiles kindly at Alyssa, “Now, I can sell you alcohol. More tequila shots?”  
  
 “God, no,” Alyssa giggles, “I’ll have a cosmo, please.”  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
One cosmo turns into four, and Alyssa is completely trashed. I feel like she’s going to get sick any minute.  
  
The waitress comes back, and Alyssa tries ordering another drink, only this time she kind of just stares at the girl.  
  
She just blinks up at the waitress, who finally says something, “It’s last call, so can I get you anything else?”  
  
“Well,” Alyssa relaxes in her seat, gesturing her hands casually, “You’re just really pretty, and I think that you should let these boys buy drinks. I mean- They’re obviously allowed to be here, so they aren’t all that young,” She gasps as if she’s had a brilliant idea, “And they’ve travelled all the way from Australia to come here! They’re used to drinking, and they know how to be responsible. It’s just-“  
  
She hiccups then, and rubs her eyes sleepily. She’s literally drunk and making her a fool of herself, and it’s nothing but adorable.  
  
“How about some water instead?” I chuckle as Alyssa immediately begins to protest. I smirk and add, “I’m buying.”  
  
She laughs once, sarcastically, and rests her head on the table, “Those shots were a bad idea.”  
  
Ashton pats her back and starts to grow disinterested as he watches the waitress walk away.  
  
“I’m pretty sure the shots aren’t what did you in, babe,” and it’s almost as if the drunker she gets, the more comfortable I get being around her. Ashton stands  
  
“Yeah, maybe, but still,” she mumbles, still laying on the table.  
  
Suddenly, she sits up, her eyes open wide.  
  
“Are you okay?” I’m already standing, and she starts shaking her head clasping her hand over her mouth.   
  
“Oh god, she’s gonna puke,” Ashton leans away, allowing for her to stand up. I meet her on the other side of the table, and put my arm around her waist.  
  
“C’mon, hold it for a few seconds. I’ve got you,” I don’t know this girl at all, but I’m hoping she can wait to throw up in the toilets.   
  
She does, and I’m thankful for that much. I hold her long, soft hair back as she spews over and over into the toilet bowl.  
  
“Are you feeling any better?” I wait to ask until she’s sitting on the floor, no longer face down into the porcelain.   
  
She nods slowly, eyes glossed over, “Yeah, can I have a napkin or something?”  
  
I jump up quickly and step out of the small stall we’ve been cramped into, collecting a few paper towels from the dispenser. I bend down and hand them to her so that she can wipe her mouth.  
  
“Thank you,” she says before laying back against the stall. I laugh in exasperation as I lean over to pull her up. Once I have her standing (sort of), she rests her head on my shoulder, leaning against my body like dead weight.  
  
I groan when I realize that she’s practically sleeping, and lift her into my arms. Her hands instinctively drape over my shoulders, and I can’t say that I mind.  
  
When I finally manage to get the door open, and walk through it without bumping Alyssa’s head, I nearly run into a giggling Michael. He has Alyssa’s friend backed against a wall, and their clothes are entirely disoriented.  
  
“Mate, they’re closing soon, so-“  
  
“Oh my god! Why is she passed out?” the blonde girl starts to laugh, her face buried in Mikey’s shoulder. She’s definitely drunk, but not as much as the girl asleep in my arms.  
  
“She had a few more drinks. We should all go. We can probably give you a ride back to your hotel,” I offer.  
  
She shrugs and leans up to kiss Michael’s cheek, “That’s fine with me. I should get her to bed.”  
  
I nod briefly, “I’ll get Ashton to close out our tabs and call the cars around.”  
  
  
___________  
  
  
ALYSSA’S P.O.V.  
  
  
I wake up earlier than expected the next morning. It’s nearly noon, though, by the time I’m showered and dressed. Savanna’s still sleeping, though, and there’s really no use in my trying to get her to go to breakfast with me.  
  
I still try, though. She just grumbles the first few times I poke her. After a few minutes, I get some sort of rise out of her.  
  
“I fucked a grungy Australian guitarist in a strip club bathroom stall last night; it wasn’t my finest hour, and I’m wallowing, so please kindly piss off,” she rolls over, groaning into her pillow.  
  
“Don’t act like you didn’t love every second of it. That’s why you’re so put out by the memory. You were in there for a good hour; you can’t act like you didn’t go for more than one round,” I tease, gathering my purse and phone. She throws a pillow at me, and I just barely dodge it.  
  
“You wouldn’t know; you were sleeping on the other bathroom’s floor,” she fires back, “That one guy was really nice, though. He like carried you to the car and shit.”  
  
Now, that’s something that I don’t remember. But, I also don’t remember going home. In fact, the last thing I do remember was ordering my second cosmo. She must mean Ashton, though. I think his name was Ashton, at least. He was wearing a bandana in his hair. He’s really the only one I talked to, and he was pretty nice. I decide to ignore Savanna’s comment, though.  
  
“I’ll never not be shocked at how grumpy you are in the morning. It’s just not okay. I’ll be out shopping, and I have my cell if you need me. Don’t forget that Starbucks is downstairs,” I don’t add that she will definitely be needing it, but she will definitely be needing it. I haven’t seen her drink that much since we were sixteen and hiding in her aunt’s guest house. Then again, I haven’t drank that much since then. I don’t want to give her the satisfaction to know that I feel like shit too.  
  
“Before you go, do you have any advil? I’m sore as fuck. I forgot what a dick could do,” she mumbles.  
  
“Yes,” I chuckle, “I’ll leave some on the counter.”  
  
She doesn’t respond, and I’m actually glad about it. She really just needs to sleep off last night. I probably should; but Rodeo Drive is calling my name.  
  
  



End file.
